


Swan

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x17 AU, August W. Booth - Freeform, F/M, Family, Romance, Snowing - Freeform, charming family - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, snowxcharming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: When Snow and Charming saw Emma through the door in 6x17, she seemed safe for the moment. And Snow knew they'd be arrested if they took her from a group home. But what if they saw her under that bridge instead, cold and alone? It would have changed everything. An AU where Snowing must save Emma first and worry about Storybrooke later. Prompts welcome for this verse!





	1. Chapter 1

This is a re-branding of a one-shot I wrote a couple years ago. I decided it deserved it's own verse. Let it be known that Snowing absolutely made the right decision in the episode, as much as it hurt them. Had they gone through when Emma was in the group home, they would have been arrested. But had timing been a little different, it might have changed all that. That is this AU.

When Snowing saw Emma through the door, she seemed safe for the moment. But what if that hadn't been the case? What if they saw her under that bridge instead, cold and alone? Might that have changed their decision. An AU where Snowing must save Emma first and worry about Storybrooke later.

_______________________________________

Swan

Snow held the poppy up, the one that had brought them back to each other much earlier than expected. Charming nodded, as they joined hands and the poppy glowed brightly. A door appeared before them and opened. Once the haze cleared, they saw a beautiful little blonde girl.  
"Oh..." Charming uttered.  
"She's beautiful," he said. But then her surroundings came into view and they were horrified by what they saw. Their baby, shivering and alone, trying to keep warm by a fire.  
"Oh Gods..." Snow cried.  
"We have to go...we have to go to her," Charming urged.  
"Yes...but Charming, if we do, we might condemn our people to Regina's curse forever," Snow warned.  
"But you have your memories of this world," he reminded.  
"Don't you see, Snow...we can come back for them with Emma when it's time!" he exclaimed.

Snow paused, thinking about what she knew about this world. It wouldn't be easy, but they could make their way in this world and then find Storybrooke again when it was time. She had Mary Margaret's possessions with her and she could clean out what meager savings she had managed to build. It wasn't much, but it would get them started.

"Okay..." Snow said, looking at her husband. He grinned.  
"Okay..." he repeated, as she looked at the potion in her hand and then tossed it to the ground. Screw Rumpelstiltskin and screw Regina. They would get their baby back now and return to save their people. They joined hands and stepped through the doorway. The glow faded and they now stood under that bridge.  
Emma and another youth stared at them in disbelief.

"Your Majesties...how?" the boy uttered and Charming looked at him with scrutiny.  
"You know us?" he asked suspiciously.  
"In...in this land, I'm known as August, but in ours, I was Pinocchio," he revealed. Emma looked at the three people like they were crazy.  
"Emma...it's okay, we're your parents," Snow said.  
"You're lying! My parents left me on the side of the road!" Emma cried.  
"No Emma...that's just where you came through. Your parents sent you to this world to escape a terrible curse. I know, because my father sent me right before you," August pleaded with her.  
"The Blue Fairy told us that wardrobe only took one," Charming said, his jaw clenching.  
"She lied to you and so did my father. He was just trying to save me," August said.  
"You're all crazy!" Emma cried.

"No Emma...please believe us. Giving you up was the last thing we ever wanted to do," Snow pleaded.  
"She's right...your mother was supposed to come through with you, but things didn't go as planned," David continued.  
"We've loved you since the moment we knew you existed," Snow cried, tearing up.

Emma looked between them, trying hard not to see her features in them. She knew when people were lying and they weren't, or at least they believed what they were telling her was the truth. But there was something else in the way they looked at her. She had only seen people look at a child like this when she had seen other children get adopted from the group home. She was taken aback, for she never expected anyone to look at her like that.

"Mommy?" she asked uncertainly. Snow nodded eagerly, as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
"Daddy?" she asked and he nodded, as the tears slipped down his cheeks too.  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
"Trapped..." Snow replied.  
"Trapped where?" Emma asked.  
"In a place with no happy endings by an Evil Queen. But she's not going to hurt us anymore. We escaped," David said. Snow squeezed his hand.  
"Charming..." she chided.  
"What? It's the truth," he insisted.  
"I know, but you don't know what this world is like. This land...they think we're just stories here," Snow warned.  
"She's right...pretty watered down versions of the stories too," August added. He looked at them.  
"I don't know about any of that. But I know our lives have been pretty real," he said, as he spotted a flash of white by Emma's bag.

"Your blanket...you still have it?" he asked. She picked up her blanket and looked back at him.  
"Oh...you still have it. We had this made for you when we found out I was pregnant," Snow said, as she touched the blanket and then broke down in tears. Charming put his arms around her and kissed her hair. Emma watched the couple with scrutiny and slowly stepped closer to them, as they continued to stare at her with love and awe. She leaned in and they swept her into their arms in a relieved hug, both pressing kisses to her hair. Charming cradled her head and they held her tightly. August looked on with a happy, but wistful gaze, as he slowly turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked.  
"I...I don't know, just moving on I guess," he replied uncertainly.  
"No...you don't have to be alone anymore. We're all refugees from a lost land. I'd say that's a really good reason to stick together," Charming said.  
"You want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"You're didn't deserve the burden that was placed on you. Let us help you with that burden. You're practically family, after all," Snow replied.  
"She's right. Besides, we have a curse to break in eighteen years and now Emma doesn't have to go it alone," Charming added.

"You think we can find the town again?" August asked curiously.  
"Well, we have eighteen years to figure it out. In the meantime, we'll need to find a way to live," Charming replied.  
"When Regina finds out we're missing, she may give your photos out to the police outside Storybrooke," August warned.  
"Then what do you suggest? You know this world better than us," Charming said.  
"We should cross the border into Canada. There's lot of small, rural towns up there where they'll never find us, especially with a fake last name," August said.  
"How do we get there?" Charming asked. August looked at Snow.  
"He just woke up from a coma. He doesn't have any of the fake memories of this world that I do," Snow told him. August chuckled. Teaching the prince about this land would be interesting for sure.

"Bus tickets are fairly cheap, but we need a good last name for the three of you," he said.  
"Swan," Emma chimed in and they looked at her. August grinned.  
"Swan...like from the ugly duckling," he said.  
"Swan it is then. Mary, David, and Emma Swan," Snow said. David smiled and picked their little girl up.  
"You're never going to be alone again, princess," he promised, as he kissed her forehead. Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He joined hands with his wife and together, with August in tow, they started out to begin their new lives together.

_______________________________________

I will accept prompts and requests for this verse! So send them in a comment, PM, or on Tumblr under lilacmoon83


	2. Reflection

Chapter 2: Reflection

David watched the scenery pass them by on the thing Snow had called a bus. This world was completely foreign to him and the sights alone were a bit overwhelming. But her hand in his eased a lot of his nerves and his daughter sleeping in his lap grounded him. He couldn't stop looking at her and though his heart ached for all that he had missed, it was not lost on him that they had not missed it all. Emma was ten and had been through more trauma than he wanted to think about. But he was determined that she wouldn't ever be harmed again.

He looked beside him and felt his heart skip a beat, as it always did when he looked at her. But he hadn't lived the last ten years and he suddenly had an internal fear that maybe she did not feel the same anymore. It was irrational and he knew how much she loved him instinctively. But he suddenly found himself wanting the reassurance, which he was leary of asking for. He didn't want to be selfish and his first instinct was to internalize his insecurities, as he was known to do. He had never been shy about giving Snow reassurance in the past when she needed it, but he had always been reluctant to ask for help when he needed it. It seemed though, and he shouldn't have been surprised, that Snow could still read him like a book.

"This must all be overwhelming for you," she whispered, as she looked into his eyes.

"I...I guess so. I guess I never thought about what kind of world we would be going to when the curse took us or what kind of lives we might be living. I don't think I could have dreamed up a world like this if I tried," he mentioned. Snow swallowed thickly, as she recalled holding his lifeless, bloodied body in her arms, just before the curse took them.

"I feared that I lost you...I thought you were dead when I found you in the nursery," she confessed, as she sniffed. Without thinking, he reached up with his free hand an gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I guess, in a way, the curse saved me. I think I would have died without it," he said, realizing that she had been thinking the same.

"I wonder if she realizes that," Snow voiced. His brow furrowed.

"Realizes what?" he asked.

"At that moment, if she had stopped the curse, she would have had everything she truly wanted," Snow replied.

"Emma was gone and you were dying. If she had stopped the curse...she would have succeeded in truly making me pay. My world would have been gone. I would have lost you and never found Emma," she realized, as he let that sink in. The curse secretly being a blessing was definitely a warped kind of irony.

"What was it like?" he asked curiously. She cocked her head to the side in question.

"Your life...back there?" he asked.

"Oh...well, I liked my job and I had a nice home," she replied. He swallowed thickly.

"And now you're on the run again, because of me," he muttered.

"David...I may have been relatively safe in Storybrooke, but I was so lonely. There was an emptiness inside me that I couldn't figure out and now I know what that was," she said, as she squeezed his hand and gazed down at Emma.

"I may have had creature comforts, but I didn't hesitate to trade that to be with my true love and our daughter. I'll gladly be a bandit for the rest of our days if it means being with you and Emma," she confessed. He smiled softly and his heart skipped a beat again, as she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. They were both unaware that Emma was awake and watching them with fascination.

She had been in quite a few foster homes and in every single one, the parents rarely had shown love or affection for each other. In fact, in most, the adults fought and were even violent toward each other, so much so, that Emma gave up on the concept of mommies and daddies loving each other a long time ago. She knew there were some mommies and daddies that loved each other, but she had never imagined or entertained the possibility that her mommy and daddy might love each other. And while all of this was still overwhelming, she felt hopeful at that. She had just met them, but somehow felt completely safe in her father's arms, like somehow she truly had been there before. She could see the image in her head now. Her daddy with a sword, cradling baby her in the crook of his arm and protecting her. She could hear mommy's bone chilling cries, as she had to send them away. She couldn't believe any of it was real and yet knew somehow it was.

"So...there wasn't anyone else?" he murmured. She smiled and kissed his cheek, before cuddling against his arm.

"No, my love...there's only you and will only ever be you," she promised.

"I...I wouldn't have blamed you if there was though," he promised.

"I know you were lonely and had no memory of me," he added. She smiled.

"I know...but I truly think it was my curse to be alone. She made me physically comfortable and that was something. But having no one to share any of that with and having that emptiness inside my heart...it truly was a curse," she told him. He kissed her forehead.

"Then I promise you shall never be alone again, my darling...and neither will our baby," he said, as they gazed down at her with love and awe. Emma hoped her cheeks weren't burning in embarrassment, but she had never had anyone look at her like that before. She had seen other parents look at their children that way, but never expected she'd find such.

"She's incredible, isn't she?" he asked. Snow smiled.

"She is…" Snow agreed, as she teared up.

"And it breaks me inside that all she had to endure. She was alone...and I did that to her," Snow sniffed.

"No...you didn't cast the curse. Regina did that. She tore our family apart," he reminded. She sniffed.

"Maybe Charming...but I told you to take her to the wardrobe. I sent her to this world alone," she cried.

"You thought you were giving her her best chance...we both did. We don't know what could have happened if she had been cursed too," he reminded.

"It might have never ended...and I know that Regina would have never let me have her. But I'm not sure what she received was much better," Snow said.

"We're together now though and we're not going to let her go again," he promised.

"It's my fault," August chimed in, as he looked at them.

"No sweetie...it's not," Snow admonished.

"But he lied to you. He put me through the wardrobe when you were supposed to go with Emma," August lamented.

"If he hadn't lied, you both could have gone through before Emma was even born," he added.

"Perhaps...but you are not responsible for your father's dishonesty. You were just a boy and we would never blame you," David told him. Snow nodded.

"He's right...you've been going at this alone too and that ends now. You're not alone anymore either," Snow replied.

"So now what?" August asked.

"Now...we live and be a family until it's time to go back," Snow replied.

"Emma is supposed to break the curse, but I'll be honest, I'm not much liking that kind of burden being on her," he mentioned.

"Me either...especially since we have no idea how she's supposed to break it," Snow replied.

"I thought about us going back early, but that could be really dangerous if it isn't time," she said.

"She'd try to separate us and being that she's in control, she'd get it done. She'd lock us away. Then she could send Emma away again or do whatever she wanted," David reasoned.

"Then we don't go back...not yet anyway. It's time...it's time that our family is our first priority," Snow agreed. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, as they felt the bus slow. They were at a new destination, several states away from Boston now. They would assume new identities and hopefully blend into this new city. Minnesota was a long way from Maine and they would attempt to stay there as long as possible. They knew Regina might put out feelers for them with law enforcement, but Snow also knew that she wouldn't want too much attention from the outside world on her. That meant they might be able to stay in the country, at least for now. Still, she knew they would move around as needed, just to make sure. But the most important thing was that they were together now and it was going to stay that way. There was still a lot to figure out and a lot of catching up to do, but they would now do it together as a family...


	3. Forging a New Path

Chapter 3: Forging a New Path

It had been a few weeks in this new land for them and the night since they had taken back their family and forged this new path. Thinking on her feet had never been Mary Margaret's strong suit, but fortunately it was Snow's.

When they arrived in Minnesota that night on the bus, they had checked into a motel under Mary Margaret Blanchard since that was the identification that she had on her in the moment. She was a bit worried about it being flagged since Regina had likely put some feelers out to track them down. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Regina probably wouldn't involve official police in the matter. That would raise too many questions and even might require outside visitors from Storybrooke if she was really going to press some kind of case. Plus, all they had really done was leave town, which wasn't a crime; at least not to the real police. Add to that fact, even if she did make up some story about them being thieves or something, she'd have to tell them they left town with no vehicle to trace. That would only raise more questions and she obviously couldn't tell them that they escaped through a magical door.

No, if Regina had anyone looking for them, it was probably a private investigator and even they had to operate inside the law. She didn't discount the possibility that Regina might find some shadier individuals to look for them, but that had risks too.

So while she didn't think they were completely out of the woods, she didn't think there were actual police officials looking for them. Because using her identification might have led to them being found and if that hadn't, her withdrawing everything from Mary Margaret's savings account would have definitely put them on the radar in a big way.

But weeks passed and no one had bothered them or sought them out. They had both been very careful and observant of the people around them, in case someone was watching them. And so far, if they were being watched, the person doing so was really good at being discreet.

Living a fairly meager existence for ten years prior to this as Mary Margaret Blanchard had yielded quite a nest egg for them and it was the break they needed. They were able to get a small two bedroom apartment that was fairly nice and furnished. One room for them, one room for Emma, and August was gladly sleeping on the couch that pulled out into a bed. It was a good start, at least.

The next step was finding jobs and for her, technically she had a perfectly valid teaching license in this world. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to teach under the name Blanchard and getting new identification was both expensive and didn't come with her credentials. David, however, had no documentation and August said he had connections to get such documents. It wasn't cheap, but Snow knew her husband needed them. She also had enough insight to know that they needed a birth certificate for Emma with their names on them and they made that happen, so there would be no question that she was theirs, as long as they didn't return to Boston. The foster system was broken enough that it wouldn't be a question. And if it was, they'd be ready to run if they had to.

Soon, thanks to August, they had David's documentation, stating that he was David Swan with the necessary information and identification. Then, surprisingly, it was August again that came up with the cheapest alternative to getting her own name changed and she had almost kicked herself for not thinking of it.

In this land, she and David weren't legally married. It hadn't really dawned on her, for she considered him her husband in every way. And that was something they wanted to rectify immediately, though explaining to her husband that a piece of paper was required as proof of their marriage in this land was entertaining, to say the least. And so, dressed in the nicest clothes they had at the moment, the four of them were headed to the courthouse in their new town.

"Aren't you and Mommy already married?" Emma questioned, as she walked beside her father, with her small hand in hers. Snow smiled at her and felt her heart skip a beat when Emma called her mommy. It hadn't taken her too long to start referring to them by their titles. She accepted everything far better than she had hoped. But somehow, despite everything that she had been through, their baby still had enough hope inside her that when her father held her for the first time, she saw it all. The night the curse was cast, Snow screaming in agony, as her father was forced to take her from her mother's arms, the battle that ensued with him fighting and almost dying to protect her, and then finally having no other choice but to put her into the wardrobe. Somehow, their unconditional love had broken through her heartache and well earned mistrust of most adults and she was able to accept everything. They both knew Emma still had trust issues, with good reason, and she still struggled to feel like their love was real. She was programmed to feel like the other shoe was going to drop when things were good, so naturally she had been waiting for that to happen.

She had even tested them over the past few weeks in the form of tantrums and defiance, but they were there with only love and patience, especially David. She had always admired his patience and the way he handled their precocious daughter was something that still left her in awe on a daily basis. No matter what frustration or confusion he was feeling about this new life and the things that had happened to all of them, he was easily able to push his own issues aside to properly deal with Emma's. She had too, of course, and they both had thrived in their relationships with their baby in this short time. But David's loving patience was something all of them had taken comfort in, even August, much to his surprise. She felt bad for him since he had his own abandonment issues with Geppetto, but her husband had really taken the teen under his wing in a way that she wasn't surprised by. And August had taken to him just as much as Emma had. Having a positive male role model was going to do wonders for August going forward, she was certain of that. And they both had insisted that August was undoubtedly a part of their family now. She had even discussed with David, when they could afford it, having a birth certificate made for August with them listed as his parents for legal adoption reasons. Obviously any birth certificates they had made for themselves or the kids would have been considered forgeries if found out, but they doubted the documents would come into question unless someone really wanted to dig deep on them. None of them were actually born in this land, so there were only certain ways for them to get such documents. She knew it wasn't exactly lawful, but they were Emma's parents and wanted there to be no question of that. If they had to move around a lot of evade the law, then they would do so. This time, they were going to do whatever they had to in order to be and stay a family.

"Well...technically we are. We got married in our land, twice. But apparently you need a piece of paper in this land to prove that you're married," David answered her and she wrinkled her nose.

"That's silly," Emma commented and he chuckled, as he looked at his wife.

"That's what I said," he agreed.

"And I don't disagree, but if that's what they want so I can legally call you my husband, then that's what we're going to do. Don't tell me you object to marrying me again?" Snow teased. He gave her a look.

"Please...you know it's not that. I guess I'm still trying to understand this world," David replied, as he pecked her on the lips.

"And you're doing very well. It has to be overwhelming, I know," she said.

"A bit, but I'm not alone. I have my family," he said, as he put his free arm around her and even pat August on the shoulder, as he walked on the other side of Snow.

They reached the courthouse and went inside. It would be a quick and simple ceremony in front of a judge, but no less special than any of their weddings.

Snow was wearing a simple white dress that was a mix of lace and cotton that came to her knees. She had found it at a nice consignment shop, along with some nice clothes for David, Emma, and even August. David wore a nice button down shirt and slacks, as did August, while she had found a cute skirt and a nice cardigan to go with it for Emma.

When it was their turn, they went before the judge and spoke vows from their heart, words they meant with every fiber of their being and perhaps even more so now than on the days they had been married before. The Judge finished the short ceremony, declaring them husband and wife, and they sealed it with a passionate kiss.

Now that she was legally married in this land, it would be an inexpensive name change on all her documents and she would officially be Margaret Swan. She had decided to simplify her first name and decided on Margaret for a clean start and more anonymity. It would still say Mary Margaret on her documents and that would allow her to use her credentials as a school teacher, despite the last name change.

Now she could look for a job to support their family and David would be looking too. He had a lot of skills in farming and with animals, so they were searching for jobs that were asking for help on farms and with animals. Her husband was adjusting well enough to this new land and once she had shown him how to use all the modern appliances, he had gladly taken up the cooking of meals for their family. He loved to cook, as it was something his mother taught him to do, and she knew it gave him great joy to feel so useful.

She remembered just last week when she brought Emma home after her first day at a new school. First days were always rough and though she was used to being the new kid quite often, it didn't make dealing with it any easier.

~*~

Last Week

"I hate school," Emma had declared, as she arrived home and promptly ran into her bedroom. Snow sighed and looked at her husband, who was in the kitchen.

"Bad day?" he asked, as she came in and put her arms around him. He kissed her forehead.

"I think so...first day as the new kid can't be easy," she said, as she noticed the plate of freshly baked cookies.

"You've been busy," she mentioned, with a smile.

"I thought it might help. I had a feeling she might have a rough time today," he replied. She kissed him tenderly.

"I think she could use her daddy right now. You and Emma are so much alike," she said.

"You think?" he asked. She laughed a little.

"Baby...she's is the female version of you. She bottles her feelings and is very uncomfortable talking about them. I don't know...maybe I just push too much," she replied. He kissed her forehead again.

"It's only because you care. Let me try," he said, as he took some cookies with him and peered into their daughter's room.

"Hey princess," he called, as he slipped into her room.

"Bad day?" he asked, as she shrugged and continued to pout.

"Cookie?" he asked, as she perked up at that.

"You baked cookies?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm...I thought you might need some cheering up after your first day. New places and people can be scary," he replied, as she took a cookie and began to munch on it.

"Were you scared when you woke up from the coma in a new place?"she asked.

"Very and I still get scared. This world is very foreign and new to me. I still feel a bit out of my element, but I have you and Mommy to get me through it. Just like you have me and Mommy now," he replied. That's all it took for her to climb into his lap and he hugged her close, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We're never going to leave you again, Emma. I promise," he whispered.

"What if the Queen finds us?" she whimpered.

"Then we'll find a new place to live to get away from her," he answered.

"There might be a lot of new places, but we're going to stay together this time," he promised. She reached for another cookie and started eating it.

"You like the cookies?" he asked. She nodded.

"They're the best. No one ever made cookies for me before," she mentioned.

"No one ever put you first either, but that changes now, Emma. You will always be first to me and your mother," he promised, as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you Daddy…" she said and tears came to his eyes, as he cradled her head. It pained him that this was probably the first time their baby girl had ever felt loved and safe. But they were both determined to make sure she never felt alone or unloved again.

"I love you too, princess," he said. Snow watched from the doorway, as tears were already streaming down her cheek and she put a hand to her heart. He met her watery gaze with his own, with love glowing in their eyes.

~*~

Present Day

They arrived home that evening and enjoyed dinner together, before reading Emma a story together. August had been inspired by his new life to start writing down everyone's stories from their land and they had started telling his finished ones to Emma, though they often told her their own story from memory. Never one for fairy tales before this, Emma had become enthralled by the real versions, which were very different from the ones she knew. Once she was fast asleep, Snow and David watched her sleep for quite some time, together with arms around each other.

"I know this isn't the life we originally planned, but it's a very good life," Snow whispered to him.

"Yeah...it's better than the one we were dealt for sure. She's not going to be alone again, my darling," he whispered back. She looked up at him and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips, before sweeping her into his arms.

"Come on...I think it's time for us to have some alone time," he whispered with a husk in his voice that gave her chills.

"You read my mind, my love," she purred, as he carried her to their bedroom. This life wasn't being lived in a palace, but they were rich in all the ways that it mattered. They were a family torn apart and reunited by the grace of the fates. And someday, they would return for their people and free them from a dark curse. But until then, they would raise their daughter together and flourish in their love...


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

Over the next few months, the Swan family settled into their new lives in the mid-sized Midwestern town that allowed anonymity without being lost in the bustle of an even bigger city life like Boston or New York. Snow was teaching third grade, under the name Mary Margaret Swan, having officially changed it from Blanchard upon legally marrying David in this land. It allowed her to use her teaching credentials, without keeping the name Blanchard. And though legally she was Mary Margaret, she had taken to going by just Margaret. She was worried they would call Storybrooke for references, but since outside calls didn't actually go through to the little town that wasn't supposed to exist, they hired her based upon a written recommendation that August had helped her work up.

Normally, she did not like having to do things dishonestly, but she recognized the need for it in order for their survival. August was very adept at surviving in this land and she accepted that this was the reality of their situation.

David had applied at a lot of local places, but really lucked out one day when he and Emma had been out near a local vet that mainly dealt with equine and farm animals that nearby farmers came to. He and Emma happened to be passing by the place, which was on the outskirts of town, not far from their small apartment. There had been an unruly horse and her husband, being the man he was, stepped in and calmed the animal. The vet was so impressed that he had hired David as an assistant to help handle the animals. The pay was not great, but not terrible either and David enjoyed helping with the animals. It was a lucky break for them, considering he didn't have any documentable education in this land. The hours were also good too and allowed him to go in very early and be off in the afternoon in time to pick Emma up from school, which was great since Margaret taught at a school on the other side of town.

David had never really imagined a life like this. When they had first been told of the curse, he actually had not given much thought to the land the curse would be taking them or what it might be like. He soon found that he loved the simple life they had, in which they were able to focus on their family and their marriage. So much of royal life had been daunting at times and the dark cloud of the impending curse had always been hanging over them. This may have not exactly been the life they imagined, but they found they were both enjoying a life free of the duties and responsibilities of royals. Here in this land, they could just be themselves and focus on their love and family. A family that included their precious daughter and an adopted son in August. It was something they were all still adjusting to, but they had both come to love August as their own and it was their hope that he felt the same. And on that day, as he arrived at school to pick him up before they went to get Emma, David would get some insight into just how August felt, as he unknowingly overheard a conversation his adopted son was having with some of his peers.

"Come on man...this is a good offer," a tall boy said, obviously pressuring August about something.

"I told you...I can't. I'm not doing that stuff anymore. I have a family now," August protested.

"You're seriously turning down a huge payday for some so-called family?" another guy asked.

"I love them...they've taken me in when no one else would," August argued.

"Oh please, Booth...you're almost ready to age out. They'll dump you the minute you get too old," the first youth told him.

"Yeah...and they'll never love you as much as they love their biological kid," the second one added. He heard silence from August at that and his heart sank a bit.

"Come on, you know we're right. Didn't your own Dad abandon you? Why would these people be any different?" the first teen urged.

"Because he is my son and you're wrong," David interjected, as he made his presence known. August looked at him in surprise, as the prince whom he had looked up to in awe as a boy stepped in to support him.

"The only place August is going is home, with his family, where he belongs," David said, as they turned to walk away.

"Oh and his name isn't August Booth anymore. It's August Swan," he added, as they walked away and back old truck they had managed to purchase not too long ago. Snow and August had taught him how to drive, so he could get around when Snow was at work.

"Did you mean all that?" August asked, as David put his arm around him.

"Have you ever known me to say something that I don't mean?" David answered with his own question.

"I guess not...but they were right. I'm not even your kid," August replied.

"But we love you like you are and I know that after everything you've been through, that seems hard to believe," David told him, as they got into the truck.

"I know you have issues with abandonment...Emma does too, but we're not going to do that to you," he continued.

"Look at how much you've helped me navigate this world," he reminded. August smiled.

"I was happy to...this world is overwhelming at first," he said.

"Yeah...and you faced it as a kid, by yourself. But you don't have to face it by yourself anymore. You've taught me so much...I was beginning to wonder if there was anything I could even teach you," he replied.

"Are you kidding? You've taught me so much…" August revealed.

"You've taught me about family and the kind of man I want to try to be. I mean, you're this amazing husband and father...I just don't know if I can be that. I guess that's why those guys tempted me. I guess running away when I'm scared is what I've always done," he added. David smiled.

"There was a time that I used to think running away or trying not to make waves was the way to live. But someone taught me that was no way to live. And only when I started standing up for myself and others did I truly realize the kind of man I wanted and needed to be," he told the young man. August smiled.

"And you really were wondering if there was nothing you could teach me?" he teased. David smiled and ruffled his hair, as he started driving toward Emma's school.

~*~

Emma stuffed things into her backpack from her locker and glanced at the recent picture she had pinned inside the door of the four of them. How her life had changed in such a short time. She had parents now. And not just any parents...her real parents. All her life, she had wondered what they might be like and looked like. She wondered who she looked more like and finally knew the answers to those questions. But most importantly, she was happy for the first time in her life. She knew now that they never wanted to give her up and were actually forced to do so. She knew now that they were wonderful people and loved her more than she thought possible. She knew now that she looked like both of them in almost a perfect symmetrical mix of the two of them. Her mother was an actual princess and her father had humble beginnings on a farm before he became a prince. It was surreal, but really exciting that she had come from such heroic and amazing people. Emma had always known she was different, but now she knew why. She wasn't from this world and that was still a lot to take in at times, but she had a family now and that was everything.

Her parents had talked a little bit about the curse, since it was the reason they had all been separated and they had told Emma that someday, they would be going back to Storybrooke, the place where everyone was cursed, to save everyone. But they had told Emma not to worry about that since they wouldn't be going back for a very long time.

She picked her new beanie up and put it on, smiling at the thought of it. Her mother was learning to knit. Apparently, before the curse, Granny had been teaching her to do so. Her parents had told her how Granny was the old woman that had made her blanket for her and was trying to teach her mother to knit. Snow wasn't very good at it yet and her first effort was a bit misshapen and awkwardly stitched, but Emma loved it.

"Nice hat, Swan…" one of the popular girls said derisively. Being made fun of for not wearing the latest fashions and hand me downs used to bother Emma, since it reminded her why she had to. But the reason she had to was different now. She had her real family now and though they didn't have a lot of money, they were together and happy.

"Man, I didn't know even thrift stores sold things that ugly," another girl commented. But she didn't react to them, as she saw her father waiting for her outside with August. They could say whatever they wanted, but she now had everything she wanted. Sure, those girls had families too, but they took their parents for granted and Emma knew that was something she'd never do. Besides, her parents were still in love and Emma had seen enough parents to know that wasn't the case for everyone. They were Snow White and Prince Charming and they shared true love. Emma came from that true love and that was why their words no longer bothered her. After losing hope so young, it had been reawakened in her when her parents walked through a magical door and into her life again. They found her and she had an amazing future ahead of her now. So walking past them without a word or reaction was easy now, which of course infuriated them.

"Hey Princess…" David greeted, as he hugged her against his side and they walked to the truck.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Well, it was school so it was pretty boring," she replied, making him chuckle and he noticed a couple of other girls glaring at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Emma shrugged.

"They're just mean girls, but they don't bother me anymore," Emma replied.

"Can we have grilled cheese for dinner?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Sure peanut, but you know your Mom is going to want you to eat some vegetables," he replied. She wrinkled her nose, as they got into the truck.

~*~

About an hour later, Snow entered their small apartment after a long day and smiled, as she spotted her family in the kitchen.

"Hey…" she said, as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Hey you…" he purred, as he watched her kiss August and Emma both on the forehead.

"Grilled cheese again?" she mused playfully to her husband, as she took things out of the fridge to make salad. He shrugged.

"She loves it," he said.

"Okay...but she needs to eat a salad with it," Snow replied.

"We did discuss the eating of vegetables," he said.

"Mmm...and you folded under her puppy eyes and sad pout," Snow teased, as she mimicked Emma's look that she often gave her father to get her way.

"Oh, you mean the same look you're giving me now and have used in the past to get what you want?" he retorted and she grinned at him.

"Touche," she replied, as she kissed him again and they smiled at each other.

"And besides, we both knew this was always how I would be with her," he reminded and she rested her head against his shoulder, as they watched August and Emma banter between each other in the living room. Someday, they knew they would return to Storybrooke for their people and they could still hear Rumpelstiltskin's warning about the final battle that would begin in Emma's twenty-eighth year echoing in their minds. That time would come, but for now, they would continue to embrace this chance to raise their daughter that they had been gifted and be the family they were meant to be.

"I love you…" Snow whispered, as he caressed her face.

"And I love you, my darling," he whispered back, as their lips met in a passionate kiss and they continued to watch their children together with a fondness in their eyes.


End file.
